From Whence I Came
by Kurai Fenikuse
Summary: A reminder to me on Kurai's origins and how I can improve him. Reading this is not necessary for any other stories involving Kurai and is not canon in the universe I have contrived.
1. The World That Never Was: The Return

Character Description

Name: Kurai Fenikuse (wanna know what it means? look it up. and fenikuse is pronounced 'feenix')  
Abilities: Aeroga, Firagun, Blizzagun, Thundagun, Reflega, Darkegun, glide MAX, aerial dodge lv3, cross slash decimation (slashes sword in an X-shape sending an X-shaped wave of energy at opponent, curaga, impulse inducer(increases reflex speed by increasing the speed of nerve impulses), inner explosion (power-up), phoenix rising (fires flames that take the shape of a phoenix that continually strikes the enemy, kurai's best magic move, consumes ALL his magic)

Race: human (will be explained)  
description: 6'3", long, spiky white hair, black eyes, black cloak (like org XIII), black gloves, pants, boots, shirt, VERY light steel armour underneath clothing  
weapon descrip.: 4'6" long katana with his family symbol, a phoenix symbol, on handle and sheath, can be powered up by firagun and other attack spells. anti-heartless and anti-nobody.  
Home World: the world that never was

Life:

late one morning in radiant garden, a young woman was 9 months pregnant. late one morning, the heartless took over. her heart was taken, her body transformed into a nobody. still pregnant, both the heartless and the nobody searched for each other, the nobody it's heartless, and vice versa. once they met, the mother fused with both entities to become one again, but still had darkness within her, in her child. she gave birth in the alley in between, and, no one to raise her son, left kurai to the organization, hungry for a new person to increase their power. 

he was trained by them, and worked as a sort of non-nobody soldier, striking down the org's enemies. xemnas himself crafted his blade, and, though not a fenikuse, placed their symbol on the sword and sheath. once kurai hit 13, he saw the evils the organization commited just for themselves. he wanted to leave, and that day roxas joined their ranks. fighting xemnas and roxas at the same time for the right to leave, he was getting badly beaten. then a huge army of neo-shadows appeared. distracted, xemnas fled, and left the heartless to roxas to handle as an initiation. kurai fled, but in his wake he saw another cloaked figure with silver hair ontop of the clock tower. 

running to find an exit to this world, he saw the portal at the alley in between. rushing through it, he landed in the false twilight town, and touched the beam. luckily, DiZ was preoccupied and kurai left without a trace. he ran and ran, and found a strange train. boarding it, it took him to master yen sid, where he got his armour and learned his magic. he trained with yen sid for one year, and became powerful in magic. he said his goodbyes and continued his journey to somewhere free, using the gummi ship master yen sid provided. 

he landed in radiant garden, at this time hollow bastion, and took residence in a house near what we know is merlin's. there he waits, for he heard a story of a valiant keyblade weilder who once visited here, and who had vowed to do so again.

Name: Rodan  
Abilities: Thundaga, Super speed.  
Home World: Castle Oblivion  
Race: Human  
description: 6'2" has black hair and eyes so dark his mind can't be read.  
weapon descrip.: A longsword that can split open at the end to create a shield. The shield and cover Rodan and two others like a dome.

Life: Unknown.

Kurai watched the rain pat down the sidewalk as he recalled those memories... the memories of his past. the truth is, he was waiting for his friend rodan to show up, they had some unfinished business with some of the members of the organization. Kurai was getting impatient. the rain seeped past his armor and made him uncomfortable.  
"Damn you, Rodan. Where the hell are you?"

"You... try... getting... here... when you're ... not from the ...darkness," Rodan muttered as he fell out of a dark opening in the sky. "But I'm here."

"Finally. Why didn't you take the shortcut I told you? Eh, doesn't matter. You're here. let's go."

Kurai put his hood up and started walking to the castle.

"Shortcut? You never told me about a shortcut!" Rodan shouted but followed Kurai all the same. "So why did you ask me to come again?"

"I can't exactly take xemnas on alone. sure i have gotten much stronger, but he probably has as well. and there are the other members of the organization. and the shortcut i told you was through twilight town. For a non-darkness being it would have been easier and faster to head through there. that's the same place that i used to escape this wretched mudhole." Kurai shivered from the cold metal of his armor touching his skin. "Or we make a meeting place the next time we need to travel through the darkness and you can enter through my trans-dimensional portal."

"Twilight Town. Well it's been a while since I've seen that place. Yeah we'll meet there." Rodan smiled and his longsword appeared next to him. "Let's go hunting!"

"Right." Kurai nodded and pulled out his katana.

"We'll get lots of coats out these fellas! but please try not to draw attention to yourself. stay in the shadows, with any luck, i'll be able to get us in without much injury." they reached the clock tower.

"Memories. I remember seeing someone up there, waiting to fight number XIII."

Rodan looked at the same spot. "I think it might've been that Riku kid I saw with the King back when I was trying to destroy Castle Oblivion. Damn Nobodies made it literally mithril. I could barley put a scratch on it until I started using magic."

Kurai continued walking when suddenly the rain stopped. "A change in the wind... RODAN! DOWN!" they both ducked as a lance flew over their heads. "Nice to see you again, Xaldin."  
Xaldin scowled. "yes. long time NO SEE!" another lance was thrust at kurai, who jumped out of the way and pulled out his blade.  
"Ready for a warm-up, Rodan?"

He found rodan asleep on the pavement.  
"I know it'll be an easy fight but jeez..."   
Kurai dodged another lance.  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"   
Xaldin replied, "It's my job to take care of the street rats."  
"Jeez, you sound like jafar, and you weren't even assigned to the guy! didn't you get that beast guy?  
"I'M WORKING ON IT!"  
"Riiiiiight. Heard you got whooped by him one time."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Riiiiiight. INNER EXPLOSION! DARKEGUN!"  
Kurai released the spells so quickly Xaldin was knocked out on contact.  
Kurai put his mouth by rodan's ear.  
"Time to WAKE UP!!!!! WE GOT FIGHTING TO DO!!!"

Rodan jumped to his feet, sword out and nearly took Kurai's head off. "Oh... what happened here?"

"Xaldin attacked. I'm surprised you didn't notice him slumped up against the wall there."  
"I had no idea he was there," Rodan said. "The portal must've taken more out of me than I thought. So let's go, now that I'm rested!"

"Right. Here's an apple if you're hungry."  
Kurai tossed a four-day old apple to Rodan.  
"Sorry, the metal in my armor slightly corroded it. any way, let's get moving."  
The two dashed towards the castle, remaining in the shadows at all times. Speaking of shadows, a few of them and their neo cousins were taken care of on the way.


	2. It Begins

Whew. Sorry about the shortness of chapter one, the story is almost complete at The Keyblade Army ( http://keybladearmy.19. ) and I'm trying to space it.anyway, credit to SQUARE ENIX and my good buddy SaphireShade (on KA he is Hikariken)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you know what happened to Xemnas Heartless double? I think he was trying to turn the worlds about ayear ago until the Sora kid stopped him." Rodan whispered as he slid around a corner and dispacted a nobody on patrol.

"Huh. Don't know why i didn't feel the hearts of the worlds falling. anyway, i hear that sora kid is the keyblade weilder, and XIII was his nobody. i heard he had been transformed into a heartless but his girlfriend brought him back."  
Kurai shrugged and continued.  
The duo reached the castle entrance.  
"Ready to be overloaded by guys in white?"  
Kurai drew his sword and used Impulse Inducer.

"Overloaded, what do you think I'm weak?" Rodan asked and lobbed the head off a nobody then jumped into the air and kicking the head into another nobody.

"Yeah sure. you're strong, but both of us combined have fewer tactical IQ points than monstro on a good day. We have the same idea though. Attack, eat, sleep."  
Kurai flashed around the battlefield, slicing through nobody after nobody.  
"They should realize we're more of a threat than an orange by their casualties. they should be sending in the big guns soon."  
6 huge Berserker-class nobodies and 10 Ryu-class nobodies entered the battlefield.  
Kurai sighed a sad sigh. "I hate it when I'm right."

"So keep your mouth shut. I swear you jinx us every time!" Rodan swore then weaved in and out of the gaint nobodies slicing at legs and weak points.

Kurai grabbed one of their cursed hammers.  
"STOP! Hammer time!"

Rodan sighed and launched himself at the neck of the nearest Berserker and sliced through its neck.

Kurai swung the hammer and released it, sending it flying through 3 dusks, 2 ryus, and a berserker.  
"You mess with the phoenix, you get the FLAME! Firagun!"  
The spell blasted around him as he was about to be tackled by the remaining eight ryus.  
"You know, i could swear this is almost like a video game!"

"No, if this was a video game these guys would be a challenge!"

"I suppose so. But they do the same stuff every time!"  
Kurai dodged a dusk attack, chopped its head off and lobbed it at another dusk.  
the wave of enemies ended.  
"They know who we're after. The members themselves will attack soon."  
A black figure leapt from a tower.  
"If I had a nickel every time I wanted to cut you down, I would be a very rich nobody."  
"Hello, Freeshooter. Nice to see you too."

"Kurai, you low-lying dog! Why'd ya run away?"  
Kurai remained silent.   
"Answer my question!"  
"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."  
"Oh, so you already know Luxord's assignment."  
"Shut up Xigbar."  
"Fine. if that's the way you wanna play, then LET'S PLAY!"  
Xigbar vanished and began sniping at the two infiltrators.

"Damn sniper!" Rodan raised his sword infront of him and the end blossomed to create a dome over Rodan and Kurai. "K, what's the plan?"

"I'll use that warp technology against him. his weapon's discharge seems to have a flaw: if defended correctly, we can warp once. when I give the signal, use thundaga on my sword."  
Kurai drew his sword.   
"Release the barrier."  
Rodan's dome disappeared back into his sword.  
"He's not firing... we have to provoke him. in order to get our timing right..."  
Kurai cast impulse inducer on both protagonists.  
"Now, to get him ticked... FIRAGUN!"  
Xigbar just dodged the attack and set up for a shot.  
"Steady... steady..."  
Xigbar pulled the trigger.  
"NOW!"  
Kurai put his sword in the path of the bullet as Rodan cast thundaga, and...

OOH, THE SUSPENSE!!!


	3. Will the members ever end?

Well howdy, chapter three:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bullet bounced of Kurai's blade and sliced through Xigbar's shoudler.   
"I know this has no honor but hit him while he's down!"

Kurai warped to Xigbar and screamed, "I HAVE NO HONOR ANYWAYS!" and sheared through Xigbar's shoulders. He then promptly kicked Xigbar into a wall, knocking him out.  
"I never had honor. I let the Organization ruin the worlds, I ran away from a battle, and crawled like a bug out of the twilight..." Kurai stared at the ground. "I don't deserve honor."  
He hopped down to Rodan and started walking to the next room, where a bridge was created from nothing.  
"I'm already beat. My arms feel like butter. The next member is yours, Rodan. I'll help in any way I can."  
Suddenly a figure appeared.  
"Ah, the man that shouldn't be."  
"Watch out Rodan! This guy's tough! I know, I used to train with him. His name is Saix."

"Saix? What kind of name is that?" Rodan raised his sword. "Let's see what he can do. _Thundaga!_" Saix merly raised a freaky looking broadsword and deflected the attack. "Weak."

"He's second in command to Xemnas. He's no lightweight. Actually, compare him to a souped-up mega berserker that actually thinks."  
Kurai cast Inner Explosion and Impulse Inducer on Rodan.  
"_pant, pant_ trust me, _pant_ you're gonna need that..."  
Kurai drank his Elixer.  
"HAAAARGH! There! if you need any help Rodan, I'm ready and waiting!"  
He threw a power boost and a magic boost to Rodan, as well as an ap boost.  
"Use them now!"

Rodan looked at them warily. "No," he threw them back to Kurai with the exception of the power boost. "I'll only need this. We need to have as many as we can once we face Xemnas."

Rodan crushed the power boost in his hand and power filled him. "Alright! Let's go! Super Speed!" Suddenly Rodan dissapeared and his sword slammed into Saix, flat side multiple times then Rodan made a cut to his head.  
But Saix's gaint broadsword met Rodan's longsword. "Impressive. But not good enough!"

"Saix, how strong would you say your training partner got?" said Kurai  
"You haven't battled me in such a long time, I don't know." He swung his weapon backwards.  
"RODAN! Watch it, he's preparing fro his special attack!!! Grab that berserker's weapon over there!"  
Kurai watched as Rodan sprinted to the hammer.  
"When you see an opening, swing it upwards in a crescent moon shaped blow and then just go crazy!" Kurai shouted loudly.

Rodan waited until he saw the smallest opening ever but it was there. "LET"S GO CRAZY!!!!!!" The hammer started to flail around until in smashed into Saix multiple times.

"YES!"   
Rodan did it. The cursed hammer continued swinging regardless of his will or Saix's. Saix fell to the ground badly beaten, but managed to stand back up.  
"I am surprised you remembered, Fenikuse. Your friend with the black hair certainly is skilled, but it seems he will never defeat me to the point of my fading. I respect your strength, child, and so I will let you die an honorable death- one at the hands of our most powerful member, our organization's originator- Number I, Xemnas."  
Saix entered his portal and disappeared. Kurai breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Man, that was close. Normally if you got him that way it would just tick him off. Anyway, you heard him. To number I. Finally I'll be able to stop his obsessive ways."  
Kurai cast curaga on Rodan and let his magic replenish, then continued walking.  
"We got a tough battle on the way. Before we go on, I must ask- do you really want to do this? This is your last chance at going back until we beat him."

"Hmmm... kick some major Xemnas ass then fight my way back through Heartless that are going to storm this place as soon as it happens? Or just go through all the members still alive then Heartless and let you have all the fun?" Rodan raised both hands. "I'm staying. I've been intent on killing that bastard from the start and I'm not going to let this chance get away."

Kurai smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
He pulled down his hood and pulled his hair out.  
"He's number one alright... number one on my hitlist, of course."  
He pulled out his katana, and tossed Rodan an AP boost and Magic boost, as well as using one of each and a Power boost himself.  
"What I learned in Troupe XIII: 'Always be prepared.'"  
He ran up the stairs, eager to finally end it, to finally stop this nightmare of a creature.

Next chapter: Win or lose? THE FINAL BATTLE!


	4. The Final Confrontation

Rodan looked around before following Kurai.  
_Thought I saw something._ he thought.

They reached Xemnas' tower.  
"This isn't good... where is he?" said Kurai. He activated impulse inducer and inner explosion on Rodan and himself.   
"I'll see of I can sense his twilight blades..."  
A strange buzzing noise filled Kurai's ears.  
"RODAN! DUCK!"

But Rodan had heard the buzzing noise too and was in mid duck, his longsword coming down on a blurred figure infront of him. No sound was made as the sword stopped in the heart of an X, an X of Twilightblades.

"Xemnas," he spat.

"Nice to see my son here."  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER-!" Screamed Kurai.  
"I might as well be. I raised you from birth, you dark born fool. I taught you in your battle style, I created your blade, I gave you a whole universe of oppurtunity-"  
"All for your own goals. You could never be a father Xemnas. Fathers love their children, love is an emotion only capable by a heart. YOU HAVE NO HEART!" retorted Kurai.  
Kurai lunged at Xemnas, only to be batted down like a fly.  
"Foolish boy. You think you can beat me now, after running last time?"  
"Last time I also fought number XIII..."  
Xemnas twitched.  
"Last time an army of heartless appeared and YOU fled... LAST TIME I WAS OUTNUMBERED, NOW YOU ARE!"  
Kurai launched a darkegun only to be dodged by Xemnas. He used firagun to power his sword up.  
"You learned new skills, child. Who taught you these?"  
"That's none of your concern."

Kurai absorbed an extra AP boost and teleported via darkness to Xemnas and swiped at him. Kurai's white hot blade of darkness met up with Xemnas's red hot blade of nothingness, bringing about an explosion sending the two flying in opposite directions. Xemnas fell upon the ground and rolled. He slowly got to his feet. Kurai did a backflip and landed on his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
"RODAN!" Kurai started shouting emphatically. "THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT! THIS, THIS IS WHERE HE-" Kurai pointed his blade at Xemnas. "THIS IS WHERE HE FADES! NOW LET'S GO! PHOENIX RISING!"  
A gigantic flame in the shape of a phoenix erupted from his blade and spiraled into the sky, screeching so loudly Xemnas clutched his ears. With a flap of enormous wings, it rained massive fireballs down on Xemnas. Kurai fell backwards from using so much magic at one time. He ingested his last Ether.  
After Xemnas was burned a small amount by a fireball, the move stopped. The firebird swooped down and latched onto Xemnas and erupted in a glorious flash of light and heat. The metal in his armor seared Kurai's flesh from the heat. Xemnas was still standing, cloak torn, hair singed, and one arm broken.  
"That... takes care of... one of his blades..." Kurai panted as he stood up. He unzipped his cloak a little to escape the heat.  
He drew in a deep breath. "Well, Rodan, shall we?"

Rodan smiled. The smile touched his face, but not his eyes. His eyes were blank. Lifting his sword Rodan threw it to Kurai. "I hate him… but he is yours to kill. Do it."

Kurai stared at Rodan for a moment, then nodded.  
"Thank you."  
He slammed the two swords together and they fused to create the ultimate weapon, light or dark: Seiken no Hikari kyou Kurai, the Sacred Sword of Light and Dark.  
Brimming with energy, the weapon fluctuated with bright white and dark violet colors. A wing of white feathers emerged from Kurai's left shoulder, and a black dragon wing emerged from his right.  
"THIS IS THE END!!!!!!!"

Kurai screamed as he rushed towards his foe. Xemnas weakly held up his remaining blade. A flash of blinding light and cooling darkness swept over the battlefield, causing Rodan to flinch. As the dust cleared, Kurai was on his knee, panting, while Xemnas was on the ground, beginning to fade.  
Kurai looked over a Rodan and showed a weak smile. His wings disappeared, and the sword split back into the two weapons.

"I heard... in a legend... that if one combines a sword of light with a blade of dark in hopes of ending tyranny, Seiken no Hikari kyou Kurai would appear... I thought I would... give it a try." Kurai meekly panted.

Kurai tossed Rodan's sword back and got to his feet. Suddenly, the remaining members appeared on the rooftop, weapons drawn. A huge number of heartless and nobodies stood behind them, ready to fight.  
"I... I-I'm too weakened... I... I can't take them all..."  
Rodan jumped in front of Kurai.

"We won't have too," Rodan said. Then his longsword spilt at the tip. "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly the sword and two men disappeared.

Luxord scowled.  
"The cowards..."  
Xemnas shot a glare at him.  
"They are our enemies, but they have defeated me. I acknowledge that."   
"But, Xem-"  
"Be quiet Luxord, can't you see Xemnas is about to fade? Take him to the nothingness restoration center immediately."  
Luxord frowned and went over to help Xemnas up and walked him to the NRC.

-------------------------------------------------------

The dark portal opened up in Kurai's house in Hollow Bastion, and the duo came tumbling out of it.

"That... was a close one... thank the heavens I can create these portals..." said Kurai.

"Thank the Keyblades that I got the only screwed up blade." Rodan sighed.

"Wait... what? Screwed up one?" Kurai was very confused.

Rodan sighed. "Yeah this was supposed to be a Keyblade but something happened during the making of it and it got all screwed up. So it was sent to Castle Oblivion, where I found it. The only thing different is it makes a shield instead of a key to open all doors."

"Huh. Hey, I just realized you've never really said much about your past."  
Kurai went and sat down on his bed and gestured Rodan to a chair.  
"Well, I guess we're done. The only way we can finally be rid of Xemnas is if we wait for the Keyblade weilders. I can rent you a room."   
Kurai laid down.  
"Whew, what a day..."  
He fell right asleep.  
"Rent me a room? Isn't this your house?" Rodan sighed and sat in a chair falling asleep.

**END**

Well, sorry it had to be over so soon kiddies, but me and SaphireShade think that it ties in with the KH storyline better if ended here. Will Kurai and Rodan return? Possibly, keep an eye out for more KURAI AND RODAN CHRONICLES.


End file.
